Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device and a method for molding a thin plate-shaped substrate.
Background Information
A metal separator for use in a fuel cell can be shown by way of an example of a thin-sheet member obtained by forming a thin plate-shaped substrate to a prescribed irregular shape (see for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-56820). A metal separator is formed by press molding using a press machine and dies. By superimposing two metal separators, channels for the flow of a fuel gas, an oxidant gas, and cooling water (coolant), respectively, are formed.